


Humor Me, Then

by hollidayparty



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain Marvel, Sleepy Cuddles, still a slut for jude law tbh, vers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollidayparty/pseuds/hollidayparty
Summary: “It's fine, I'm fine, it’s totally fine,” Vers trills, folding herself to the ground with her back to Yon-Rogg.Thunder roils angrily overhead and rain comes down in absolute torrents. Rivulets of water stream in the grainy sediment around her. She hadn’t counted on a tropical storm force winds and the sky crashing down around them.“Vers,” Yon-Rogg calls warningly, “you cannot sleep out here in the rain.”----------A short drabble set before Captain Marvel - when Vers is going through preliminary training before joining the Star Force. On a small reconnaissance mission with her commander along to babysit, she forgets to pack essential equipment. Luckily, said commander seems to have a soft spot for her and plenty of patience.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Humor Me, Then

“It's fine, I'm fine, it’s totally fine,” Vers trills, folding herself to the ground with her back to Yon-Rogg. 

Thunder roils angrily overhead and rain comes down in absolute torrents. Rivulets of water stream in the grainy sediment around her. She wouldn’t be surprised if the rain plastering her head turned immediately to steam as waves of self-directed anger rolls through her. Her first real world assignment - a small reconnaissance mission with her commander along to babysit - and she had neglected to pack her portable habitat pod. She wasn’t overly concerned when transport had dropped them off on a desert planet; her suit could withstand nearly any climate or weather conditions. But she hadn’t counted on a tropical storm force winds and the sky crashing down around them. 

“Vers,” Yon-Rogg calls warningly, “you _cannot_ sleep out here in the rain.”

“Why not? My suit is more than capable - ”

_“Vers.”_ His golden eyes dance but he's otherwise scowling. “It's alright. I have a bit of room to spare.”

She stares at him, uncomprehending and mouth hanging open. He arches his brows at her, silently nudging for a reaction. She thaws and gets uncertainly to her feet and valiantly tries to remain some of her dignity as she ducks into his pod. It doesn’t work; her hair drips on the floor and her boots squeak. 

They settle in together, laying on their backs, arms touching. Vers glowers at the roof of the habitat pod, furious with herself for forgetting such important equipment, embarrassed that she’s likely already failed her assessment because of it, and irritated with Yon-Rogg for being so… _nice_ to her. She would almost prefer his disappointment or anger. Perhaps a mix of both. 

“This is ridiculous,” she tries again, “I would be absolutely fine outside - ” 

The rest of her protests are drowned out by an ear-splitting crack of thunder as hail begins furiously pinging off the roof of the habitat pod. Wordlessly, Yon cocks an eyebrow and glances sideways at her, a wordless _you were saying?_

“Humor me, then,” he says simply. “Just, try and rest. Delirium won’t make our mission tomorrow any easier.” 

Their combined breath, coupled with the rain quickly evaporating off of Vers’ suit, warms the small space quickly. The air between them is heavy and humid. Vers fidgets. Turning onto her side, before flipping onto her back, and then curling on her side again, completing the circuit several times with increasing speed. 

“Sleep, Vers,” he whispers, as she turns her back to him once more. His hand reaches out of its own accord and hovers just behind her shoulder. 

“You're safe in here with me,” he breathes, so low she almost misses it. Her eyes screw shut as a wave of chagrin floods through her. She _must_ be annoying him. She huffs, and then rolls onto her back. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, voice thick with regret and shame. “I can’t get comfortable. I can’t turn off my thoughts. And I’m just making you uncomfortable as well and keeping you awake and - ” 

His hand settles on her upper arm. Her eyes snap to his and he shrugs. 

“It’s alright, Vers.” 

She nods once, gaze lowering to her toes. 

“Come here,” Yon offers as he shifts, motioning for her to come closer. She hesitates, but melts as he tugs her into the circle of his arms and urges her to curl in the space under his collar bone. When she slots herself beside him and rests her head on his chest, he basks for a moment in the feeling of having her close. He fights a smile as she melts, all of the tight-wound tension leaking out of her muscles as she settles against him. His eyes drift closed, satisfied. 

Until a soft _tap-tap-tap-tap_ breaks into his awareness. His brow furrows as he tries to suss out where the noise is coming from. Vers ankle shifts against his shin and he feels a rhythmic movement keeping time with the tapping. His mouth falls slightly open in perplexed wonder. 

“What,” Yon drawls, voice gravelly with sleep and incredulity, “are you doing?”

“Huh?”

“Your feet. Are you practicing morse code?”

He can almost _feel_ her blush against his chest. 

“Oh,” she mumbles, curling her shoulders in on herself. “Sorry. I jiggle my feet when I'm falling asleep. It helps me stop my mind from racing and keeping me awake.”

“Hm.” 

Silents settles over them. He can tell she's straining not to tap. Small, incremental movements win out against her will and the rhythmic pattering returns, albeit much quieter. Yon wonders fleetingly if _all_ Terrans do this, or just Vers. He shakes his head slightly before he can go down the migraine-inducing road of puzzling out her life before she was Vers. 

“Do you think you could hold them still if I help you fall asleep another way?”

“What, a chokehold?”

“No,” he laughs. “But I had considered it.”

He trails his fingers slowly and softly up her spine, counting each vertebrae, swirling an undefined pattern at the base of her neck before ghosting back down the ladder of her ribs. He breathes deeply, silently urging her to mimic him. The tapping stops. She relaxes even further against him. 

“My mother used to do this when I couldn’t sleep,” he murmurs, scared to break the hard-won calm stealing over her, but wanting to share another piece of his past with her. 

She hums contentedly. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she whispers after the space of several soothed heartbeats. She can feel his smile without looking at him.  
  
“Well,” he whispers conspiratorially, “you _are_ my favorite. Don't tell the others.”  
  
A surprised giggle slips past her lips, causing him to join in. Their quiet laughter melds together and fills the small pod as the thunder rumbles gently in the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! pls enjoy this little drabble that won't get out of my head <3


End file.
